


Programmet du elsker å hate

by Moonpatch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eurovision Song Contest, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpatch/pseuds/Moonpatch
Summary: Tv-programmet du elsker å hate kommer til en skjerm nær deg i mai. Alt kan skje i The European Song Contest - og det gjør det. Trenger jeg forklare hva The European Song Contest er? Hvert land i Europa (i dette tilfellet inkludert Israel og Australia - ingen vet helt sikkert hvorfor, men de er med på moroa, de også) velger ut en sang. Denne sender de til det landet som vant konkurransen året før, og der blir det show og stor stas. Så velger folk den de liker best. Men egentlig burde de hatt flere kategorier: Kjekkeste/peneste sanger, rareste frisyre, mest sjarm ... Mange lager fest, mange hater hele greia. Men man MÅ se det, om ikke annet for å ha noe å klage over senere.Etter som jeg har vært ESC-fan siden jeg var liten, tenkte jeg om det kunne la seg gjøre å kombinere disse to store lidenskapene mine ...





	1. Chapter 1

Isak og Even var venner på skolen - mer enn venner, de hadde en greie gående. Men etter et års tid, der de studerte på hvert sitt sted, ble det mindre tid til hverandre. Ingen dramatikk - forholdet rant ganske rolig ut i sanden. De har ikke sett hverandre siden da.  
Isak påtar seg alle slags større og mindre roller - både skuespill, dans, sang - med en drøm om å bli en stor stjerne en dag. I tillegg prøver han å holde tritt med studiene. «Du får sørge for å få deg en utdannelse», var den eneste formaningen han fikk av foreldrene da han helst bare ville stå på scenen.  
Even har hatt både oppturer og nedturer, han har vært ganske syk - for syk til å ta vare på gammelt vennskap selv om han vet at han burde. Han studerer på egen hånd og har en deltidsjobb. Fordi han har vært syk så lenge, har han ikke vært istand til å glede seg over ferier og det å reise på lenge.

BLINKESKO

 

Isak var ikke sikker på om denne ideen var så god som den hadde virket. For flere år siden hadde han meldt seg for et statistbyrå, i håp om å få småroller som «mann som går over gaten» eller en enslig replikk i en komedie. Han hadde vært «mann med telefon på benk» og «fyllik på bar». Men han ble lagt merke til. Først fikk han hele to replikker i en film, deretter ble han med i en dansetropp og lærte enormt mye av dem. De var mye flinkere enn ham, men han likte utfordringene de ga ham. Det dukket opp noen reklamejobber og endel annet småplukk, og han greide nesten, men ikke helt, å leve av det.  
Men nå var han for første gang i tvil. Han var blitt bedt om å stille opp på en audition, og ivrig etter oppmerksomhet og penger hadde han smurt tjukt på - og etter tre slitsomme, intense runder med dansetrinn og sang ble han plukket ut. Men alt var liksom så hemmelig. Ingen sa rett ut hva det dreide seg om. Likevel skrev han under kontrakten, uten å lese den grundig gjennom.  
Han burde jo skjønt det. NRK - sang og dans, på denne tiden av året - det kunne bare bety en ting. Det fjollete kostymet han nå dro på seg bekreftet det hele. Han var med i Grand Prix ... det programmet han alltid hadde sagt at han hatet. Men innerst inne elsket. Eskild ville gå fra konseptene hvis han fikk rede på at Isak var med, og Isak bestemte seg for at dette måtte aldri den tidligere husverten hans få rede på. Grand Prix-festene til Eskild var legendariske. 

 

Det verste var egentlig skoene. Han tok dem på og merket at de var irriterende gode å ha på seg. De ville være gode å danse i. Men straks han satte foten ned, blinket det. Venstre sko ga fra seg sjokkrosa blink, den høyre sølvhvite. Herregud.  
Han prøvde å hoppe. Rosa og hvite gnister. Han hoppet en gang til - det samme gjentok seg. Så prøvde han å gå veldig forsiktig over gulvet - skoene blinket for hvert eneste skritt. For å unngå de små fargegnistene prøvde han å gå på tærne, men da kjente han seg bare enda mer latterlig. Han lo av seg selv.  
\- Dette er ikke noe å le av, sa en jente med nesten samme antrekk og samme teite sko som han selv. - Dette er blodig alvor. Er du klar over at kanskje trehundre milloner mennesker kommer til å se på oss?  
Hun smilte litt og så på seg selv i speilet, og dro en makeup-kost over ansiktet. Så skakket hun på hodet og dro børsten over ansiktet til Isak også. Han nøs.  
\- Okei, okei, okei, jeg har faktisk stått på scenen før, sa han og føyset vekk hånden hennes før han nøs enda en gang.  
\- Hva synes du om sangen forresten? spurte hun.

Der kom det, spørsmålet han hadde ventet på. Og fryktet. Han hadde hatet sangen siden den første gangen han hørte den for noen uker siden, men han kunne jo ikke si det til henne! Han skulle jo like den!  
Han tenkte fort. - Bra beat, sa han flatt. - Håpløs tekst, da.  
Til hans store lettelse fniste hun. - Ja, ikke sant? Men beaten er bra.  
Hun rettet litt på kostymet hans. - Jeg tror jeg har flere paljetter enn deg.  
Isak trakk pusten dypt. - Jah ... bare behold dem. Jeg synes skoene er de verste -- jeg mener, jeg trodde de sluttet å bruke blinkesko i barnehagen?  
\- Vel, sangen er jo såpass barnslig at den nesten er en barnesang, så det funker jo.

 

De ble beordret på scenen. Isak husket alle trinn og bevegelser, og var fornøyd. Så byttet de ut mikrofonen han allerede hadde, med en annen. - Ehm --- mener du at jeg skal synge? For det var vel ikke i avtalen?  
En myndig utseende kvinne med hestehale og litt for mye leppestift så på ham. - Du er korist, ikke sant? Leste du ikke kontrakten?  
Isak bare så på henne.  
\- Tror du vi velger hvem som helst? Vi gjør ikke det. Bare de beste og mest allsidige er plukket ut nå. Vi vet du kan synge og at du har sunget offentlig før. Den eplejuicereklamen, og i koret til Les Mis. I tillegg sang du her på auditionen.  
Han nikket. - Men det var sammen med andre, jeg har ikke sunget solo offentlig.  
Han fikk beskjed om å synge noe, og skjønte at teknikerne la den nye mik'en inn i planen.  
Hun så seg fort rundt og trakk ham med seg noen meter unna. - Ikke få panikk nå, sa hun lavt. - Dette er noe du ikke må finne på å si til noen, men vi er nødt til å ha en stand-in for Artisten. Bare for sikkerhets skyld.  
Isak fikk panikk. 

Hun så på ham. - Du må ikke skuffe meg - oss - nå. Det er ikke så mange vi kan spørre. Det er 99,99 prosent sjanse for at du danser og korer i bakgrunnen som planlagt, men --- bare sånn at du er klar over det, så har du samme kroppsbygning og høyde som Artisten -  
Hun hvisket i øret hans: - Og dette sier du faen ikke til noen at jeg har sagt, men stemmen din er bedre enn hans.  
Så sukket hun litt. - Du leste altså ikke kontrakten. Men ikke tenk mer på det. Bare konsentrer deg om dans og koring så er jeg happy. 

Isak glemte nesten det den strenge inspisienten hadde sagt, og nøt å være en liten del av dette digre sirkuset. Han likte de andre danserne, og han begynte faktisk å like Artisten også, noe han aldri hadde trodd han kom til å gjøre. Men også han var bare en fyr som elsket å stå på scenen og få betalt for det. Og var blitt jævlig dyktig til det. 

 

MAI

 

Isak pakket kofferten. Han var ikke sikker på hva han kom til å trenge, de kom jo til å være borte i minst to uker. Han hadde laget en lang liste, og stappet en reservelader ved siden av den store mappen med sminke og andre toalettsaker. Huden hans reagerte på den sminken de hadde lagt på ham, og for å dekke utslettet han fikk hadde de bare tatt på mer - og derfor hadde han fått lov å ta med sine egne saker. Ett eneste merke hadde han funnet som han tålte. Og jentene hadde fått forbud mot å erte ham med pudderkostene sine.  
Det kom til å bli hektisk i Lisboa. Hvis det var noe han var sikker på, så var det det! Men han håpet han fikk litt tid for seg selv iblant. Kostymørene tok seg av de hersens blinkeskoene, og han la et par gode løpesko i kofferten. Det var best å holde seg i form. Andpustne sangere hørtes aldri bra ut.

Artisten hadde vært mer hos legen enn på scenen. Han hadde ikke sagt et eneste ord på omtrent en uke, bare mimet og kommunisert skriftlig. Det hadde vært greit nok på prøvene, når de kunne øve med playback, men i showet ville han måtte synge selv. Panikken steg i Isak. Jeg vil ikke vil ikke vil ikke vil ikke vil ikke .--

Alle forsikret hverandre om at Artisten skulle synge. Artisten også. Men iblant kunne til og med han se bort på Isak, gi ham et nesten usynlig nikk og et hint av et smil. Dette var rett og slett nifst! Isak ville ikke - IKKE - aldri i verden, evvver, synge en så HÅPLØS patetisk sang mens kanskje så mange som trehundre millioner mennesker satt hjemme i stuene sine i hele Europa og Australia og kanskje USA og så på ham! Danse i bakgrunnen, helt greit. Han kunne godt synge oooh og aaaah, og ha på seg blinkesko og paljetter. Det fikk han betalt for. Men ---

 

Hodet hans summet av for mange tanker, og han bestemte seg for å unne seg en kaffe og noe å spise ute. Smøre et par brødskiver var vel mer passende for lommeboka akkurat nå, men .... Det plinget i telefonen, og han leste meldingen mens han dro på seg en jakke og gikk ut. «Kaffe her om 10.» Jentene i dansetruppen, Eva og Vilde, hadde fått ham med i en chat - de hadde samme type humor og lo mye sammen både på jobb og utenom. Han visste at de delte en bitteliten hybel ikke så langt unna, og pokker heller - hvis de bød på kaffe sparte han jo de kronene.  
\-------------

 

Eva dyttet ham ned i den eneste skikkelige stolen de hadde, og ga ham kaffe i et stort krus. Da hun fant ut at han ikke hadde spist middag, varmet hun opp en delikat gryterett. - Det er restene fra to middager blandet i en gryte, med ekstra makaroni. Håper du liker det. Hvorfor liker du ikke sangen?  
Spørsmålet satte Isak litt ut. - Hvorfor spør du om det?  
Hun så på ham. - Fordi alle vet at du kommer til å måtte synge den, og da må du tro på den. Du kan ikke synge en sang du hater, ikke hvis folk skal tro på deg. Og det må de. Bare -- roll with it.  
Isak så tilbake. - Det er en møkkasang og det vet du.  
\- Det er det ikke!  
\- Jo, det er det!  
\- Vil du ha mat eller ikke?  
Han svelget og trakk pusten dypt. - Ja takk.  
\- Fint. Fortell meg først hvor godt du liker sangen.  
\- I så fall trenger jeg en øl.

Vilde åpnet kjøleskapet og fant en boks øl. - Nå får du fortelle hvorfor du ikke liker sangen.  
Hun holdt den akkurat så langt foran ham at han ikke nådde den. Da han strakte seg etter den, dro hun seg tilbake og fniste. - Jeg liker den faktisk, sa hun. - Får lyst til å danse av den. Og det gjør jeg jo.  
\- Jeg også, sa Eva. Hun så på Isak som gaflet i seg maten med stor appetitt, og foldet armene over brystet. - Hva er det egentlig med gutter og den sangen? De fleste jentene jeg kjenner liker den, men ingen av guttene. Kjæresten min later som om han kaster opp bare jeg nevner den, men han liker jo å se meg glad også. Skulle ønske han kunne vært med, men han er midt oppe i noen eksamener. 

Isak sukket. - Jeg var så happy over å få denne jobben at jeg ikke leste gjennom kontrakten skikkelig, jeg bare skrev under. Så nå kan jeg ikke trekke meg. Og --- hvor mye vet dere egentlig? Han så fra den ene til den andre.  
\- Vi vet ingen verdens ting, vi, sa Eva uskyldig. - Absolutt ingenting. Men det er jo ikke akkurat noen hemmelighet at Artisten er sjuk. Han knasker jo penicillin som jeg knasker tyggegummi omtrent.  
\- Grethe sa det, kom det fra Vilde. - Han burde egentlig ikke dratt, han burde holde seg hjemme i senga liksom, men han må.  
\- Best for han at han synger den forbanna sangen sin selv, for jeg kan ikke fordra den, mumlet Isak og satte fra seg den tomme tallerkenen. Vilde ga ham ølboksen og tok en selv. - Jeg hører den overalt! Til og med når jeg sover! Men det er for seint å snu nå.  
\- Jepp, det er for seint å snu nå, sa jentene i kor. - Er det virkelig ingenting ved den du liker? 

Han sukket igjen og prøvde hardt å komme på noe positivt å si om den pokkers sangen. - Bra beat. Teit tekst. Lett å lære da. I går da jeg var i butikken så jeg to barn som løp rundt og rundt disken med frossenpizza mens de skrålte på den så høyt de kunne, og de kunne den i hvert fall utenat. Så ja - sangen gjør jo folk glade. Noen i hvert fall. Barn.  
\- Bestemoren min elsker den, sa Eva.  
\- Moren min også, sa Vilde og smilte det vakre smilet sitt. Isak smilte tilbake og tenkte at iblant hadde det vært ålreit å være hetero. Han tømte ølboksen. - Tusen takk for øl og mat og selskap og det hele. Jeg aner ikke om moren min liker den, men det forundrer meg ikke om hun gjør det.  
Han reiste seg. - Sees på Gardermoen i morgen tidlig da.


	2. Du?? Her??

 

Heten slo mot Even straks han kom ut fra flyplassen - det første sekundet var det nesten vondt å puste, så ble det bare godt. Han ble stående noen minutter og vente på taxi, for han ante ikke hvor hotellet hans var. Reisedokumentene hadde han i håndbagasjen - en liten ryggsekk som hadde fulgt ham siden skoletiden. Den var slitt og stygg, men han fikk seg ikke til å kaste den. Den rommet så mange minner.

Der var en ledig taxi. - Hotel Ibis, sa Even, og sjåføren nikket og smilte bredt. Noen få minutter senere ble han satt av utenfor en imponerende bygning. Navnet over inngangen stemte med navnet i dokumentene hans. Damen i resepsjonen snakket engelsk, og smilte mot ham da hun rakte ham nøkkelkortet. - Dette er det siste rommet vårt. Jeg håper du vil trives!

Even smilte. - Siste rommet? Ja, det var visst flere andre hoteller som var fulle da faren min booket. Er det noe som skjer, ettersom det er fullt overalt?

Hun hevet øyenbrynene. - Om det er noe som skjer? Det skal jeg love deg. Det er et sirkus uten like og vi elsker det!

Sirkus .... Han tenkte, trakk på skuldrene og så seg rundt. Sirkus hadde han ikke vært på siden han var så liten at han ble redd for klovnene. Nå hadde han ikke tenkt å gjøre annet enn å slappe av, spise og sove regelmessig, og ta medisinene sine som han skulle.

 

Mens han stod ved siden av kofferten sin og memorerte romnummeret, og bladde tanketomt i en brosjyre, så han en ung mann dunke hodet i resepsjonsdisken. Han spant rundt sin egen akse så fort at Even ikke fikk sett annet enn at han var ung og meget slank. - Men dere MÅ ha et rom til meg! Jeg vet at det er booket her. Jeg - åh herregud.

Damen snakket rolig og behersket til ham, og ristet på hodet flere ganger, viste ham dataskjermen med opptatte rom og så oppriktig lei seg ut. - Beklager. Alt er fullt. Virkelig lei for det. Vi ga nettopp det siste rommet til herren der borte.

Da Isak strøk begge hender gjennom håret kjente Even det som et støt i mellomgulvet. Den bevegelsen hadde han sett tusen ganger før. Den kjappe hissigheten, rastløsheten, de små brå kastene med kroppen ...

\- Isak??

Isak snudde seg sakte og så Even rett inn i øynene. Det tok et halvt sekund før han fattet hvem som stod der. - Hva i helvete gjør du her?

Even vinket ham nærmere. - Fullbooket?

\- Mer dobbelbooket tror jeg. Jeg har jo all dokumentasjon her, de ville jeg skulle bo her for det var ikke plass der resten av gjengen holder til, og så er det noe greier med at ----

Han så på Even. - Nei, jeg kan ikke si mer.

Even tok et par skritt mot ham og så ned på ham, på ansiktet med de fine trekkene, den vakre munnen og de glitrende øynene. Håret hans var litt kortere enn forrige gang de hadde sett hverandre, skuldrene et par centimeter bredere, men det kledde ham. Han var slående vakker.

\- Nå aner jeg ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, sa han, - jeg får ringe Grethe og spørre om hun har noe forslag. En sofa, kanskje.

 

\- Du kan kræsje hos meg? sa Even før han fikk tenkt seg om. De så på hverandre. Noe mellom dem løste seg opp som bruspulver i vann - det boblet, bruste, danset.

\- Hva mener du - bor du her?

Even holdt fram romnøkkelen. - Fikk den for fem minutter siden, rett før du begynte å dunke hodet i disken. Var det det rommet du skulle hatt kanskje?

\- Hvordan kan jeg vite det? Serr ... Even, jeg ---

Isak svelget. Dette ville selvsagt være løsningen, og det var jo ikke som om de ikke hadde delt det aller meste før - inkludert seng og alt det medførte. Men alt rundt ham skulle jo på død og liv være så hemmelig. Det kjentes feil. Han skulle ønske han kunne fått klar beskjed, men nei - Artisten måtte selv ta stilling til om han kunne synge eller ei.

 

\--------------

 

 

Å sitte i solskinnet på en utekafé med en kald øl, solbriller og en pocketbok som han ikke leste i, var noe Even fort kunne venne seg til, tenkte han. Han så på folk rundt seg, og skjønte at han hadde kledd seg riktig: T-skjorte med korte ermer. Lett linbukse som rakk til midt på leggen, og skinnsandaler. Han kom til å ha mønster på føttene etter solen, visste han, og kjente at leggene holdt på å bli brent. Egentlig hadde han tenkt å ta en hopp på-hopp av-buss i dag, men fant ut at det kunne vente til i morgen.

 

I går kveld hadde Isak og han snakket, snakket og snakket. Isak hadde vandret fram og tilbake på gulvet, det var ikke så mange skritt hver vei, inntil Even hadde fått overtalt ham til å legge seg ned. - Jeg blir gæren av å se på deg, sa han, og Isak sukket. - Jeg vil ikke du skal bli gæren.

Noen øyeblikk var de stille, og Isak så Even rett inn i øynene - det føltes som om han så rett inn i Evens sjel.

\- Du er den samme, sa Isak lavt. - Bare litt mer sliten.

Even nikket. - Jeg har stort sett ligget helt stille i et mørkt rom, i nesten et år. Vondt overalt. Savnet ---- deg, og meg selv, og livet utenfor, og alt, men ikke greid å gjøre noe med det. Men jeg kom sakte til meg selv uten terapi eller medisiner, bare de jeg har pleid å ta.

\- Du er så tynn.

\- Har jo nesten ikke spist.

Da omfavnet Isak ham og la kinnet mot Evens. - Jeg vil du skal spise og være frisk. Har savna deg også.

\- Har du? Du kom aldri.

Nok en gang ga Isak ham dette dype, intense blikket. - Jeg var der rett før jul, med en julegave til deg. Moren din sa du var dårlig, så jeg visste det vel, men ikke hvor dårlig! Etter jul har jeg rett og slett ikke hatt tid! Har vel sett mamma to ganger siden januar.

Han strammet grepet rundt Even igjen. - Det har skjedd så utrolig mye.

 

Han sukket litt og tidde noen sekunder. - Du?

\- Mhm?

\- Har du hørt den norske Grand Prix-sangen?

Even nikket og nynnet refrenget. - Den du mener?

\- Ja. Æsj.

\- Æsj??

Isak ble stille igjen.

\- Hvorfor sier du æsj? Bra sang det da?

Isak bare stirret på ham. Så - etter flere minutter - kom det: - Du er bra til å holde på hemmeligheter, sant?

Even dro fingeren over halsen. - Kors på halsen og ti fingre i nesen.

Isak sukket igjen. - Jeg er redd jeg kan bli nødt til å synge den. Men det vet ikke du, hører du? Det er top secret!

Even gliste. - Karaoke!

 

Isak lukket øynene. Det var like bra Even trodde det dreide seg om karaoke. - Jeg er her som danser og korist, sa han lavt. - Jeg kommer til å være veldig mye borte på arenaen.

Even ble stum. Dette hadde han ikke ventet! Han kom seg ut av senga og hentet en mappe fra kofferten. - Jeg fikk denne av pappa før jeg dro. Eller egentlig var det pappa som skulle dra, han hadde vunnet hele greia i et eller annet lotteri på jobben sin. Ganske stort, det firmaet han jobber i. Men han hadde ikke egentlig så lyst til å dra hit, og tenkte på meg som hadde ligget og vegetert hele vinteren. Så ... her er jeg, liksom.

Han åpnet mappen og så nøyere på innholdet. Det hadde han faktisk ikke gjort før, ikke annet enn flybillett og hotellbooking. Det var et par glossy brosjyrer, et kort i en lang rem, to konsertbilletter og endel merchandise. Han så på kortet. - Hva faen -

Isak rakte hånden ut etter kortet, og studerte det. - Vet du hva dette er? spurte han vantro. Even så på ham. - Nei, men jeg antar at du kommer til å fortelle meg det.

\- Det er et adgangstegn til hele ruklet, backstage og --- alt. Fatter det ikke at de kan lodde ut noe sånt. Det skal jo sikkerhetsklarering til.

\- Så det var derfor pappa absolutt måtte ha passbildet mitt og underskrift ...

Isak så på ham. - Det blir ikke det samme. Men serr --- Prøv. Kommer du inn, så kommer du inn. Men det er masse ståk og mye folk og kameraer og teknikere og caterer og folk som jeg ikke aner hva gjør, men de gjør sikkert noe de også.

Han klødde seg i hodet. - Den norske troppen er ikke større enn den må. Bortsett fra Artisten så er det jeg og fire dansere til som skal på scenen, så er det kostymefolk og teknikere og --- og det er visst ganske mange når jeg tenker etter. Også presse, da. Jeg vil ikke snakke med dem. Artisten skal ikke snakke med dem, han må skåne stemmen.

 

Det begynte å gå opp for Even hvorfor Isak var så på tuppa. Artist uten stemme. Isak med stemme. Even visste jo at Isak sang bra, de hadde vært på Syng flere ganger - og i dusjen.

\- Menneh ... dere ligner jo ikke akkurat noe særlig?

Isak så på ham. - Akkurat det bekymrer meg midt i ræva.

 

Resten av natten hadde de ligget tett sammen. Da Even våknet litt før ni, var Isak vekk, men på telefonen hans blinket det i en melding:

 

«måtte stikke, må være der 0830, masse prøver hele dagen, vet ikke når jeg kommer meg unna. du er dritkjekk når du sover :)»

 

Og nå satt Even og nøt solen. Adgangskortet hadde han puttet i lomma, han trodde ikke han kom til å bruke det. Han tok en dyp slurk av ølen og merket at den var blitt lunken.

 

\------------

 

 

Han bestemte seg for å gå langs havna. En gang i tiden måtte det ha vært skipsverft her, tenkte han. Portugal var jo kjent som sjøfartsnasjon. Hvor mange oppdagere hadde kommet herfra? Vasco da Gama, Tristan de Cunha, Christoper Columbus ... Først så han utover havet, sånn som de første sjøfarnerne måtte ha gjort. Så snudde han seg og så oppover de bratte bakkene. En liten gul trikk klatret sta oppover en av de bratteste, og Even smilte. Den ville han være med!

 

Trikk 28 tok ham med gjennom smale smug, brosteinsbelagte gater, gamlebyen - den måtte han utforske senere - før han hoppet av på et stort torg. Han hadde lovet å spise sunt og regelmessig, og det aktet han å gjøre, så han kjøpte frukt og noen rundstykker for å ta med til hotellrommet. Isak ville sikkert like det, tenkte han. Så satte han seg på nok en utekafé. Kelneren snakket dårlig engelsk, men Even pekte på maten på nabobordet - grillet fisk, grønnsaker og brød.

Da maten kom, gaflet han i seg de første bitene, før smaken slo opp i ganen og ned på tunga. Even lukket øynene. Fantastisk. Neste bit nøt han, - ja, da han hadde spist opp hver eneste smule var han lei for at porsjonen ikke hadde vært større. Smaken var intens, delikat, hver eneste nyanse perfekt avstemt - og retten kostet en tredjedel av det den ville gjort i Oslo, inkludert et glass vin. Men han var mer enn mett, og kjente at vin + intens sol ikke var noen bra kombinasjon. Så han hoppet på samme trikk, og kom seg tilbake til hotellet.

 

Siesta. Siesta virket som det eneste logiske - sove bort de aller varmeste timene, for deretter å være våken og utnytte kvelden. Even fikk av seg den svette t-skjorta og la seg rett ut på ryggen på senga, armer og bein ut som en sjøstjerne. Isak. For en vanvittig tilfeldighet at de var på samme hotell, i samme by, på nøyaktig samme tid. Han var nesten enda vakrere enn før. Det var tydelig at han hadde danset store deler av tiden - det finnes ingen med flottere rumpe enn dansere. Og Isak hadde en nydelig utgave. Even lå der og kjente at neida, han var ikke død, han var langt friskere enn på lenge. Han lukket øynene og forestilte seg Isak i tettsittende klær. Isak i skinnbukser. Isak i hullete singlet og slitt dongeri. Isak i smoking. Isak i paljetter.   
Der stoppet fantasien hans brått, som når noen skraper med neglene på en tavle. Paljetter? Hvor kom det fra? Isak i sølvpaljetter. Noe var helt feil med det bildet - og likevel riktig. Han satte seg opp.

 

 

Even la fra seg telefonen og la seg ned på ryggen igjen. Jo, for faen - han skulle bruke minst den ene billetten, bare for å få sett Isak i paljetter! Han flirte for seg selv.

Han fikk tak i pocketboka han hadde begynt på i går, og leste et par sider før boka datt ned i ansiktet på ham og han sovnet.

 

Han våknet av at telefonen plinget.

 

Isak: for det første er det ikke så mye paljetter, sjefen nedla forbud mot det

for det andre har jeg fri resten av kvelden, henge?

 

Even satte seg opp og så at det var blitt kveld. Utenfor vinduet lyste neonskiltene sterkere enn for noen timer siden, og heten var ikke så intens.

 

Even: gjerne <3

 

Han trykket send før han rakk å slette hjertet. Faen. Reaksjonen kom umiddelbart:

 

Isak: <3 ??

 

Hjertet sank i Even og han lukket øynene. Faen. Dobbeltfaen. De hadde jo aldri vært det, ikke egentlig. De hadde hatt en greie, de hadde vært nære - men kjærester? Egentlig hadde vel ingen av dem våget å si det ordet. Nå ble han nødt til å kjenne etter - var han villig til å slippe Isak inn i hjertet igjen? For han kunne ikke nekte for at der hadde Isak vært lenge, faktisk helt siden første gang han så ham første skoledag. I hvert fall hadde de aldri lagt inn hjerter i chatene sine.

 


	3. Amar Pelos Dois

Det lå en sang over hele byen, en langsom vals som minnet Even om en gammel hollywoodfilm. Han hørte den overalt - på kafeer, i butikker, selv i resepsjonen på hotellet spilte de den samme sangen. Hver dag sendte han livstegn hjem - bilder fra steder han gikk, en kirke han besøkte og ble stående med hakaslepp over skjønnheten der. Hittil hadde han ikke gjort annet med adgangstegnet han hadde fått enn å se på det, men hver gang han så mot den svarte domen - arenaen som mest av alt minnet ham om en litt mislykket UFO, eller en enorm ballong som mesteparten av lufta var gått ut av - ble han mer og mer fristet. Isak hadde gitt ham en noenlunde tidsplan, og hvis den stemte skulle Isak være ferdig med prøvene nå, og antagelig skrubbsulten. Han sendte ham en fort melding, og fikk svar like fort: «kom hit da vel og sjekk om det kortet virker, så kan du få mat her :P»

Mer målbevisst enn han følte seg gikk han mot den enorme bygningen. Den skulle visst romme 20.000 mennesker. For noen år siden hadde han vært på konsert i O2 i London, den var vel omlag like svær. Det stod flere vakter ved døra, og de undersøkte adgangstegnet hans nøye - og slapp ham inn.   
Han følte seg litt bortkommen. Mennesker i alle fasonger og farger beveget seg rundt, noen få i besynderlige antrekk, andre i olabukser og t-skjorte som han selv. Alle lot til å ha bestemte oppgaver, det var bare han som var her på besøk. 

Even: kom inn på første forsøk  
Isak: :D   
bare stå der du er, jeg finner deg  
Even: du vet da ikke hvor jeg er  
Isak: se opp, moron

Even så opp. Langt oppe under taket stod Isak på et reisverk av tynne metallrør, som så altfor spinkelt ut til å tåle vekten av alle menneskene som beveget seg på det. Nå løp Isak ned en lang trapp, og bort til Even. Han smilte bredt. - Kom. Dette vil du like!  
Isak skravlet i vei mens de gikk, pekte på folk og fortalte Even hvem de var, og et par ganger ble han starstruck og ville bedt Isak vente, men snart kjente begge duften av mat.  
\- Det er ikke plass til at alle spiser her av gangen, sa Isak nesten unnskyldende. - Men de har omtrent alt mulig her. Mange er veggiser, noen er veganere, og jeg traff en jente som sa hun var fruktaner.   
\- Jeg spiser det aller meste, sa Even. - Særlig ostesmørbrød. Han flirte så øynene ble som smale sprekker og munnen viste hjørnetennene.   
\- Med kardemomme ... Isak så på ham. - Første og eneste gang jeg har smakt den komboen.   
\- Ja, det er for ille. Vi må få gjort noe med det.   
\- Serr ...

De kom seg bort til den lange disken, og fant ut at dagens rett var paella. Det duftet himmelsk. Med hver sin toppede tallerken og hver sin cola fant de et ledig bord. På bordet ved siden av dem satt Artisten og pirket i maten. Han så opp og smilte, men sa ingenting. Telefonen hans lå rett ved hånden hans, og han tastet HEI og holdt den opp så de kunne se. Så tok han seg til halsen og ristet oppgitt på hodet.   
Isak så på ham. Det var jo synd på fyren. - Vondt å spise?  
Artisten nikket.   
\- Er det noe jeg kan gjøre? Skaffe deg noe varmt?  
Han tastet noe inn på telefonen igjen, og viste Isak. «har prøvd alt, hvitløk, ingefær, sitron, chili, varmt, kaldt, penicillin og alt jeg har fått av legen, ingenting hjelper»  
Isak sukket. - Det er for jævlig.   
Artisten skjøv tallerkenen fra seg og la hodet i hånden. Han tegnet et trist fjes med fingeren på bordet, og virket liten og skjør. - Er det ingenting noen kan gjøre? spurte Even. Artisten så på ham med det helt spesielle blikket sitt, det blikket som hadde gått tvers gjennom alt som het kameraer og skjermer og inn i hjertene til ikke rent få kvinner. I samme øyeblikk slo det lille grannet av gaydar Even hadde inn. 

De hadde fått i seg maten, og selv om Even helst hadde villet vært alene med Isak skjønte han at her var det umulig. Her var det folk overalt. De reiste seg på likt, og Artisten så på dem og pekte fra Isak til Even og tilbake, som for å spørre «er dere kjærester?»  
Isak tok et skritt nærmere Even. Veldig lavt sa han: - Det hjertet du sendte .... jeg ble veldig glad for det. Bare litt satt ut. Jeg visste ikke ...  
Even bet seg i leppa. - Jeg sendte før jeg tenkte meg om. Men kanskje er det riktig å ikke tenke for mye iblant.  
\- Du mente det, ikke sant?

Plutselig var det bare de to i hele verden. Den digre kantina var full av travle mennesker, men likevel var det bare Even og Isak i hele verden. - Ja. Jeg mente det.   
Isak løftet armene og la dem om Evens hals. Å stå sånn, tett inntil hverandre, bare de to - bryst mot bryst, lår mot lår --   
Even la armene rundt Isaks midje og kjente hvor smal han var. Isak løftet hodet og så Even rett inn i øynene - inn i sjelen, som han hadde gjort dagen før. Even la munnen mykt mot Isaks fine lepper, så myke og varme de var! De ble stående sånn inntil det gikk opp for dem at de stod i veien, folk skulle forbi, og Isak hadde en jobb å gjøre. Even ble vâr at Artisten stod og så på dem, og så litt ergerlig tilbake. Men han hadde ingen grunn til å være ergerlig - han visste jo at Isak var her for å jobbe.   
Isak så på Artisten. - Okei om Even er med? Han holder kjeft.   
Artisten himlet med øynene, men godtok det - under tvil, skjønte de. 

Even så storøyd på alt de gikk forbi - digre ruller med kabler, kameraer, teknikk nok til å sende en rakett til månen - den store hovedscenen, området som ble kalt Green Room selv om det bare var en avstengt flik av publikumsområdet. En stor sal med speil langs to vegger var tydeligvis et øvingsrom, Even fikk et glimt av en rekke kvinner som gjorde nøyaktig like piruetter. Isak skravlet hele veien om alt de så, og forklarte alt.   
\- Du, jeg kan litt om film og kamerabruk selv, sa Even til slutt. Isak sukket. - Ja vel da. 

De gikk inn en dør med et lite norsk flagg på, og innenfor var det et lite område å sette seg - noen gode stoler og en sofa, tre garderober og et toalett, og noe Even antok var svært viktig: En kaffemaskin.   
Artisten hentet en Mac fra et låst skap, og satte seg midt i sofaen. Så pekte han på Isak og Even, og på plassene ved siden av seg. Han skrev et eller annet mens Even ordnet med kaffe, og alle fikk satt seg.   
Bisarr opplevelse, tenkte Even. Han hadde aldri hatt noe spesielt sans for verken fyren eller musikken hans, men innså at han ikke bare kunne avfeie ham som kunstner. Til det var han for mye av en kunstner selv. Akkurat nå var han bare en syk mann som ikke var istand til å gjøre den jobben han var kommet for. 

Alle tre så på skjermen. Først viste han den offisielle videoen, men kuttet etter et halvt minutt - alle kunne den ut og inn. Så viste han en nesten, men ikke helt lik video, der han selv var erstattet med Isak.   
\- Jeg tok den opp i går, sa han hest. - Jeg skal ikke snakke, men altså, se selv.  
De så. Isak og Artisten hadde byttet plass. Ved bridge'n, der det var en instrumentalsolo hoppet Artisten selv forrest, men flyttet seg tilbake til Isaks plass etter den.   
\- Men det går vel ikke, mente Even. - Er det egentlig lov?  
Da gliste Artisten bredt. - Nope. Vi taper hvis jeg synger og blir diska hvis Isak gjør det. Men uansett vil vi tjene på det, både Isak og jeg. Isak vil få oppmerksomhet og roller, og jeg tar støyten i media og får like mye oppmerksomhet.   
Så tok han seg til halsen. Det var tydelig at han hadde smerter. - Faen ....

Isak så på Even. - Ser du nå hvorfor jeg er dritredd?  
Even nikket forsiktig. - Hvor lenge har dere øvd på dette?  
\- Altfor lite. Vi kan ikke snakke med noen om det heller! De eneste som vet om det er de andre koristene og Grethe, hun er et unikum, alt som skjer går gjennom henne, presse og alt mulig. Alle spør og graver, og hun juger som bare rakker'n om at ja selvsagt skal han synge selv, jada, alt er bra og vi hadde et snev av noe halsegreier, men det er bedre nå og så videre. Og nå vet du det også. Men du MÅ holde kjeft om det!  
Even skjønte alvoret. De ble sittende en stund, de pekte og diskuterte, og Even likte at de stolte på ham. 

Han så på Artisten. - Gå og legg deg, sa Even lavt. - Vi får ikke gjort mer nå uansett.   
Den brunøyde fyren reiste seg og gjespet, og Isak så nesten bestyrtet på Even. Med trette hender ble Mac-en lagt i en bag sammen med endel småsaker, og Artisten tok den med seg. Han vinket farvel til dem, og forsvant mot hotellet sitt.   
Isak gapte. - Hva?? Det der hadde han aldri gjort hvis det var jeg som sa fra!  
Even klemte hånden til Isak fort. - Jeg trodde ikke jeg hadde noen gaydar, sa han sakte. - Men serr ... den slo ut, gitt.  
\- Men han har dame, da.   
Even lo. - Det har da jeg også hatt.  
Isak dasket etter ham.

\--------------

De gikk tilbake til hotellet, fulle av opplevelser. Ingen av dem sa noe, nærheten var nok. Oppe på rommet la Isak armene rundt Even. - Få meg til å glemme det, sa han lavt. - Jeg vet du kan.   
\- Men jeg har ikke ...  
Isak så på ham. - Jeg har. Tror jeg.   
Han smatt ut på badet og rotet rundt i toalettmappa, og kom triumferende tilbake med glidemiddel og kondomer. Even hardnet bare ved tanken, vrengte t-skjorta av Isak og kysset ham nedover magen. Han åpnet buksene hans, og dro dem ned til knærne. Så dyttet han Isak bakover så han falt ned på senga. Det var så lenge siden sist ... og han lengtet!   
\- Heii! Forsiktig!   
\- Nope.   
Med et stort glis dro Even av ham resten av klærne. Noen sekunder senere var han selv naken og ved siden av Isak - munn mot munn, bryst mot bryst. Isak fikk tak i pikken hans, og et øyeblikk svimlet det for Even. Følelsen av en annen hånd rundt pikken var så annerledes enn når han runket selv. Han lukket øynene og kjente alt som var Isak - duften av ham, varmen, hjertet som slo mot hans eget.   
Inn mot Isaks hals hvisket han: - Vil ha deg ...  
\- Jah ... ta meg ... vil kjenne hele deg ... inni meg ...  
Brått fikk de det travelt. Even brukte fingre og munn, presset rolig på det lille rynkede hullet mens Isak la beinet over hoftene hans.   
\- Ikke vent lenger - bare - gjør det!  
Even så Isak inn i øynene. De grønne øynene virket mørkere enn vanlig, og det hang en svettedråpe i luggen hans. Isak la armene rundt hoftene til Even, rullet seg over på ryggen og åpnet seg helt for ham, grep pikken til Even og førte den dit han ville ha den. Han visste at han klar - han ville møte smerten, han trengte den lille smerten, han måtte ha den - måtte vite at han levde. 

Siden ga han Even det han ville ha - nærhet og ømhet. De sovnet med armer og bein rundt hverandre.


	4. Partyforberedelser

\- Linn?

Eskild ropte så det runget gjennom leiligheten, og Linn stakk hodet ut fra rommet sitt. - Hva er det, spurte hun, nesten redd.

\- Linn, hvor mye bobler må vi kjøpe? Og hva skal vi servere?

Hun tenkte fort. - Tapas kanskje?

\- Nesj, tapas er bare sååå 2009. Vi må ha noe annet.

Eskild satte seg og fant fram en lang liste. - Snacks, pynt - vi må ned på Nille, må ha flagg og girlandere og alt mulig!

\- Tror jeg overlater det til deg, mumlet Linn og lengtet bare tilbake til senga. Hun hadde ikke vært bra i det siste.

\- Linn da. Prøv, i hvert fall. Hva med sushi?

\- NEI! Jeg ble skikkelig matforgiftet sist du serverte sushi, husker du ikke det?

 

Eskild sukket tungt. - I hvert fall må vi ha kake. Kan ikke du bake sjokoladekake?

Linn så på ham. - Men jeg er ikke noe flink.

Han bare så på henne.

\- Okei ... jeg kan prøve.

Da la Eskild armene rundt henne og ga henne en god klem og en smellkyss på kinnet. - Supert! Vil du ha rosa eller lilla fjærboa?

Mot sin vilje måtte hun smile. - Rosa. Nei, lilla.

Eskild smilte bredt. - Jeg må ut og handle. Bli med da.

 

Egentlig var det morsomt å gå sammen med Eskild, selv om han var litt slitsom når han var så gira. Men hun visste hvor mye dette partyet betydde for ham, hun hadde vært med på de fleste - i hvert fall et par timer. Det regnet litt og var surt og kaldt, men Linn ble faktisk varm av det ustoppelige humøret til Eskild. De var innom lekebutikken Standard og kjøpte hatter og boaer, på Nille fant de masse pynt, og på polet måtte Linn dra Eskild med makt vekk fra hyllene med boblevann. - Det holder vel nå? De skal jo ta med seg det de skal drikke selv jo.

Han bare sååå på henne og la fem flasker i handlekurven. - Bare vent, du kommer til å elske det, Linn. Pizza eller thaimat i dag?

 

\--------------

 

 

 

Noora stod på kjøkkenet da de kom tilbake. Hun skulle til å lage seg mat, og så litt misunnelig på boksene med thaimat som Eskild satte fram. - Det er nok til deg også, Noorapusen, sa han. - Også må du hjelpe meg litt. Jeg må vite hvor mange som HELT sikkert kommer og hvor mange som bare nesten sikkert tror de kommer på festen neste lørdag.

Noora smilte og satte seg. - Jeg kommer, det vet du, jeg bor jo her.

\- Hva med William?

\- Skal spørre ham, men han pleier ikke være så opptatt av den slags musikk.

 

Eskild langet i seg mat mens han tenkte. Så fant han telefonen.

 

 

Noora så bekymret på Eskild da han skled sakte ned langs veggen og ble sittende på gulvet og glo rett ut i lufta. Det kom ikke en lyd fra ham. Litt engstelig gikk hun et par skritt nærmere, men det var som om han ikke så henne.

\- Eskild? Alt i orden?

Han svelget så hun kunne se det, men beveget seg ikke.

\- Linn? Kan du finne noe å drikke til Eskild, ba Noora mens hun telte pulsen hans og kjente på pannen hans. Linn skyndte seg å lage et stort glass Fun light og satte seg på huk ved siden av ham. - Her, drikk litt.

Han snudde på hodet akkurat så mye at han så henne. - Kjære Linn. Jeg er helt --

Han la hånden på brystet og prøvde å ta seg sammen. - Helt ---

\- Helt?

\- Helt slått ut.

Hun så på ham og holdt glasset så han kunne drikke. - Hva er i veien?

 

Han rakte henne telefonen og lot henne lese. Linn rynket brynene. - Eva - det er hun pene med det lange håret? Og Vilde er hun lyse med blå øyne, ikke sant?

\- Mhm. Og de er i Lisboa nå. Som dansere. Å herregud.

 

Noora forsikret seg om at det gikk bra med Eskild, før hun gikk tilbake til rommet sitt.

 

Eskild så bort på tv-en. Det var en helt alminnelig tv, noen år gammel, og ikke av de største. Den fungerte som den skulle og han burde ikke være misunnelig, men ...

Linn så på ham, og så godt kjente hun ham etter å ha bodd sammen så lenge, at hun visste hva han tenkte på selv om han ikke sa noe. Hun klemte ham fort. - Det blir gøy, sa hun, - å se på tv og se noen vi kjenner!

 

Da Eskild var gått på jobb dagen etter, banket Linn på døra til Noora. - Hei - kan jeg få snakke med deg? spurte Linn sjenert.

\- Selvsagt, sa Noora og flyttet på noen bøker. Hun arbeidet på en masteroppgave, og holdt seg mye for seg selv med bøkene sine. Nå så hun på Linn og smilte. - Så hyggelig å se deg!

\- Ja ... du skjønner ...

Linn så ned. Dette var vanskelig. - Det er Eskild. Han ... Men så vet jeg ikke helt hvordan jeg skal få det til.

Noora var tålmodig og lot Linn få den tiden hun trengte til å forklare. - Jeg har penger, sa Linn forsiktig. - Jeg arvet noen etter en tante og så har jeg ikke brukt dem. Og så så jeg på Eskild i går og tv-en hans.

Da klappet Noora sammen mac-en og klemte Linn. - Du er verdens snilleste, sa hun. - Kom!

 

Uansett hvor snill Eskild var mot Linn, så var det utrolig hyggelig å gå gjennom gatene sammen med Noora. Noora var liksom alltid så glad, så sta og morsom på en gang. De skravlet jenteprat hele veien til en diger elektronikkbutikk. Linn syntes sånne digre butikker var nokså skremmende, og det var godt å ha Noora ved siden av seg. Sammen valgte de ut den største og mest imponerende skjermen de fant, og skulle få den levert. Noora smilte et skinnende hvitt smil til ekspeditøren.

\- Den er liksom ikke barebare å ta under armen på trikken! Men vi må ha den før den 12.

Ekspeditøren nikket. - Ikke noe problem.

 

Vel ute på gaten så Linn på Noora og klemte henne. - Takk for at du ville bli med. Har tenkt på det en stund skjønner du, at jeg ville kjøpe noe fint til Eskild fordi han er så snill mot meg.

Noora holdt rundt henne. - Vet du, det skjønner jeg godt. Skal vi gå på Peppes? Jeg spanderer.

 

 

\---------------

 

Noora dro til seg et pizzastykke og så tilfreds på de lange ostetrådene. Hun elsket smeltet ost.

\- Lenge siden jeg har hørt noe fra Isak. Merkelig egentlig, han pleier alltid å svare ganske fort på meldinger.

Hun så ut av vinduet og tenkte. - Sana sa at Even var syk, broren hennes hadde sagt det. Jeg vet jo at de ikke er sammen lenger, men jeg trodde de var venner for det. Sana mente i hvert fall det.

Linn rødmet og satte biten i vrangstrupen. Noora så på henne. - Det er noe.

\- Neida, protesterte Linn litt for iherdig.

\- Når du sier sånn, så vet jeg at det er noe.

Linn så litt fortvilet på henne. - Men jeg kan ikke si noe!Jeg har lovet å ikke si noe!

Hun hostet inn i servietten. - Eskild må ikke få vite noe!

Noora rynket panna. - Hva da?

\- Isak er der, mumlet Linn veldig lavt.

\- Hæ?

\- I Lisboa.

\- Hæ??

\- Fikk melding fra ham for lenge siden og at han skulle kverke meg hvis Eskild fikk vite noe, men så er det så vanskelig å ikke si noe! Han sendte til meg fordi han vet at jeg ikke sladrer, men det begynner å bli skikkelig vanskelig nå.

Noora så på henne. - Jeg vet ikke noe. Serr --- Isak i Lisboa? Jeg vet at han danser, men ...??

Linn så helt fortvilet ut. - Ja ....

Hun fant telefonen sin og lot Noora se meldingene. - Åfyflate - du har rett. Dette må ikke Eskild få vite.

Så fniste hun. - Men tenk deg da - uttrykket til Eskild når han får se hele greia på tv!

 


	5. SoMe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Når man tror at man bare er i bakgrunnen og oppdager at man kanskje ikke er det likevel

\- Når vi bare er ferdig med semifinalen skal jeg drikke meg dritings, mumlet Isak. - Jeg aner ikke åssen jeg skal greie å gjennomføre det.   
Even løftet hodet og så på kjæresten sin. Han strøk over det myke, bølgete håret til Isak og så at huden hans var full av røde flekker. Forsiktig tegnet han omrisset av dem med en fingertupp. Isak rykket til, men lå stille.  
\- Er det sårt? Det ser skikkelig vondt ut.   
\- Ja ... Det er den helvetes scenesminka. Noe stoffer i den som jeg ikke tåler. Men jeg må komme meg opp. Det er sånn åpningsseremoni i dag, så det er full pakke med dress og det hele.   
Even smilte sultent. - Vet du hvor kjekk du er i dress?  
Isak kom seg ut av senga. Klokka viste lunsjtid og han sukket. - Og først er det sånn konsert, vi må vise oss fram og liksom vise at alt er i orden.   
Han så bort på Even. - Mye mulig jeg må ha stemmen i orden.   
Even bare nikket og stod opp.

På den store scenen på den digre åpne plassen foran arenaen var det aktivitet nesten hele tiden. Alle artistene opptrådte etter tur - det gjaldt å vise seg fram, få så mye oppmerksomhet som mulig. Isak fylte rollen sin perfekt. Han stjal all den oppmerksomheten kan greide, med Artistens velsignelse. Han smilte, flørtet med publikum, han tok fram alt han eide av karismatisk utstråling, og han ble virkelig lagt merke til.   
Even var der, i bakgrunnen. Isak hadde jo en ganske krevende jobb å gjøre, det kunne se så enkelt ut for andre, men det krevde sitt. Derfor lot Even Isak få gjøre den jobben han var kommet for, og oppførte seg som den turisten han var. Men da Isak utpå ettermiddagen kledde seg om for den store åpningsbanketten, plystret Even langt. Sølvgrå skjorte, svart dress med silkeslag, og sølvgrått lommetørkle i brystlommen.   
\- Isak. Lov meg en ting, ba Even. Isak snudde seg fra speilet der han stod og stylet håret så det skulle se akkurat passe naturlig ut, og så på ham.   
\- Ta vare på det antrekket.   
Isak hevet det ene øyenbrynet. - Jaha?  
Even gikk helt bort til ham og kysset ham bak øret. Lavt hvisket han: - Til vi skal gifte oss.

Langt på natt kom han tilbake, småfull og happy. Even hadde sovnet, som han hadde sagt fra. - Vær litt stille 'a, mumlet han.   
Isak romsterte på badet og snublet i buksene sine på vei mot senga. Med et stønn havnet han halvveis oppå Even, som våknet helt. - Hvor mye har du egentlig fått i deg?  
Isak fikk fram et krøllete smil. - Aner ikkhe. Bhare atte det var ghodt. Masse*hikk* av det.   
Han fomlet med klær og sengetøy, og ville kysse Even. - Puss tenna først!  
\- Gjort det jo ...tror jeg ...  
\- Ikke faen om du har!   
Irritert dro Even til seg teppet. Det minste han syntes han kunne forlange var at Isak pusset tenna når han hadde vært på rangel. Isak rullet rundt der teppet forsvant under ham, og han havnet med ryggen til Even og sloknet helt.  
Even ble liggende og tenke. Det var vel ikke så rart at Isak hadde tømt innpå nå. Og det var like greit at han hadde sovnet. Selv hadde ikke Even drukket noe på nesten et år - ikke før han kom hit, og her hørte det liksom med. Men han var ikke noen tenåring lenger. Hva faen - er jeg i ferd med å bli voksen?? tenkte han. Å innse at det fantes andre og mer spennende ting å gjøre i helgen enn å drikke seg full og herje?   
Han sukket litt og så på den smale ryggen til Isak. Heldigvis hadde han fått av seg den pene dressen. Even stod opp og hengte den pent på plass, strøk over det fine stoffet. Det var ikke hans jobb, men - dypt inni ham lå en drøm - en tanke - og varmet ham som en glo. 

Han så ut. Byens lys glitret og aller mest glitret de rundt arenaen. I morgen visste han at Isak hadde fri, og det kunne trenges. Artisten hadde vært litt bedre nå, kanskje han kunne synge selv, Even håpet det like mye som Isak. Å bli kastet ut i dette sirkuset og være såpass dårlig forberedt ... De hadde jobbet som helter, Isak hadde fortalt Even alt, også om sin manglende erfaring.   
\- Jeg tar det jo som erfaring, hadde han sagt, - og egentlig er det jo dritfett å få lov å være med på dette. Noe større - han slo ut med armene - får jeg nok ikke oppleve før jeg greier å fylle et stadion!  
\- Er det målet?  
Isak fnyste. - Nei, ikke faen. Altså, det er fett når noen tusen mennesker synger på den samme sangen som meg, selv om det er en bedriten sang. Men målet er å nå kanskje fem hundre mennesker med noe mindre, noe bedre, noe som gir meg mer. Aner ikke om jeg vil greie å leve av det, men jeg har tenkt å prøve.   
\- Teater, altså?  
Blikket Isak ga ham var svar nok. Sukket som fulgte viste hvor realistisk han var blitt. - Men det er mer å tjene på reklameoppdrag og sånt. I hvert fall har jeg fått flere kjente innen miljøet og det akter jeg å benytte meg av!

Even la seg igjen, denne gangen inntil Isak. Det var fortsatt noen timer igjen av natten.

\-----------------

 

Frokosten til Isak var blitt tre paracet og en liter vann. Han var bare delvis i form da Even fikk ham med ut i byen. I jeans og t-skjorte, og med rufsete hår, var det ingen som la merke til dem. Even var blitt litt mer kjent i byen - han hadde streifet endel rundt, tatt den berømte trikken flere ganger, og tatt noen hundre bilder. Nå lot han Isak stille seg opp mot et gelender. - Smil!  
Med havet bak seg, solbrillene hengende i utringningen, og akkurat passe ubarbert lot han Even ta alle de bildene han ville. - Må ha en selfie med deg også, flirte Even og la armen rundt ham. Isak flirte også og strakte to fingre i været bak hodet til Even.   
\- Ikke kødd, lo Even og tok en selfie til med ham. Isak så på det. - Kan du sende det til meg? Tror mamma vil like å se det.   
Even smilte. - Jeg sender det hjem også, folka mine vil elske det. De er bare glade på dine vegne. Skypet med mamma i går, mens du var på fest.   
Han så på Isak og klemte ham. - Jeg fortalte dem hele greia. De holder kjeft, de vet hvor mye saken dreier seg om. Pappa kan alt det der om taushetsplikt, mamma også.   
Isak stivnet litt til før han slappet av og klemte tilbake. - Takk. Du burde ikke gjort det, men det kjennes som en lettelse. 

De vandret rundt i byen, utforsket smale smug og små butikker. Isak smilte begeistret da han fant en turistbutikk med t-skjorter, bager, kaffekrus og annet junk. - Jeg vet ikke hvor mye tid jeg får etterpå, sa han og kjøpte en t-skjorte med teksten MY SON WENT TO LISBOA AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT, og et lite sølvsmykke. - Hun har ikke fått stort av meg egentlig. 

Even så på ham. - Hvordan er det med henne?  
Isak sukket. - Jeg er ikke sikker. Har ikke sett henne så ofte. Det går veldig opp og ned.   
Til seg selv valgte han en rød caps, som han klemte ned på hodet med det samme. 

Å være sammen en hel dag, relativt uforstyrret, og bare være turister var deilig. - Vi må gjøre dette flere ganger, sa Even entusiastisk, og Isak var enig. - Jeg har lyst til å se hele verden!  
\- Vi kan det, sa Even og kysset ham. 

Dagen etter var hektisk. Isak fikk forskjellige meldinger hele tiden, men Artisten var endelig blitt bedre og Isak pustet lettet ut. De kommuniserte mye med blikk, nikk og meldinger, og Isak var glad. 

Juryfinalen satt der den skulle - Isak gjorde jobben perfekt og Artisten sprudlet. Isak var en av de få som visste hva det skyldtes - dampbad, og det at penicillinen endelig funket. Alle roste dem, alle smilte bredt rundt dem, og til sin forbauselse var Isak begynt å få sin egen fanbase. Det skjønte han da han sjekket Instagram. Det vrimlet av bilder av ham i alle situasjoner - på scenen, på den blå løperen, da han ble intervjuet sammen med de andre danserne, og sammen med et par ESC-fans. Han kjente igjen endel bilder der han hadde stått ved siden av Artisten - noen hadde beskåret bildet og fjernet Artisten, og forstørret resten. 

Så sjekket han Facebook. Nøyaktig det samme der. De samme bildene og enda flere. Han viste det til Even.   
\- Jentene elsker deg! Hva er det det står om rumpa di der?   
\- De digger den ...  
Even klappet ham bak. - Det gjør jeg også.   
Isak så på ham, nesten redd. - Det vet jeg, men hva gjør jeg?  
\- Hva du gjør? Lar dem holde på, vel! Og det er jo ikke noe hat, liksom, bare skryt og hjerter.   
Even sjekket YouTube. Den offisielle videoen lå der, men det var ikke den han ville se - det var kommentarene han ville sjekke. En god del hate, som ventet, men enda mer kred. 

Der var det. Kommentarer som gikk direkte på «han blonde danseren til venstre», stort sett utseendebasert. Han søkte videre. En amatørvideo fra gårsdagens prøver, der Isak hadde sunget for at Artisten skulle få skåne stemmen. Spekulasjonene florerte.   
«Outrageous!»  
«Why didnt Norway send blondie?»  
«<3 that voice! Anyone knows who he is?»  
Noen hadde linket til den offisielle siden med crewet, og under der var det hjerter, hjerter og enda flere hjerter.  
«anyone knows if he is single? i wanna marry him!»  
«cuuuute!»

Even kunne ikke dy seg og kommenterte: «gotta love those eyes and that fine ass and btw i am the one who'll marry him»  
Han sa ingenting, men dyttet iPhonen tvers over bordet og lot Isak se det. Det tok et par minutter før Isak så opp, han var vel så opptatt av noen Instabilder. - Se, sa han og viste Even. Det var tatt samme dag, da de stod og tok de goofy selfiene - da de kysset hverandre rett etterpå.   
De så på hverandre. - Greit, sa Even. - Kan vi håpe at Eskild ikke har sett det?


	6. Semi, skrekk og overraskelser

Noora og Linn strevde litt med den digre pakka som var blitt levert. «Når alt annet slår feil, les bruksanvisningen», smilte Noora og fikk skrudd festene godt fast i veggen. Hun hadde ikke fått verktøysett til bursdagen for ingenting! Sammen fikk de montert den store skjermen, fått på plass alle ledningene og ryddet vekk esker og innpakning - og den gamle tv-en tok Noora med seg inn på sitt eget rom.   
De plasserte hjemmekinoanlegget og chromecast-en, og så slo de på. «Jessss!» ropte Linn. «Det virker jo! Vi fikk til!»  
Noora klemte henne. «Tvilte du på det?»  
«Neii - ikke når du hjalp til. Tusen takk. Lurer på hva Eskild vil si.»

Da de hørte skrittene til Eskild i trappa, gjemte de seg. Han kom inn, sliten etter en lang dag, med hendene fulle av bæreposer, og gikk direkte inn på kjøkkenet. Så tok han to skritt tilbake. Hva var det der? Han begynte å rydde ut av bæreposene, men måtte ta et par skritt tilbake igjen. Det var noe som var annerledes i stua. Veldig annerledes. Noe svart og blankt på veggen. Stort og svart. Og det var ikke et bilde.  
Veldig forsiktig gikk han nærmere, med en pakke salami i den ene hånden og en flaske saft i den andre. Hjertet hans begynte å hamre og både saft og salami havnet på gulvet. Han løftet hånden og strøk ømt over den blanke kanten, og så seg rundt. Chromecast. Høyttalere.   
«OVERRASKELSE!»  
Noora og Linn dukket fram, overfalt ham fra hver sin side og klemte ham. «Det er til deg, fordi du er så snill mot meg», sa Linn og så på ham. Eskild dumpet ned i sofaen, for knærne hans sviktet.   
«Serr?»  
«Helt.»  
Linn slo på den nye tv-en og rakte ham fjernkontrollen. - Kos deg!  
Eskild så på henne. - Men ... åssen ..?  
Noora kysset ham på kinnet. - Fordi du fortjener det.

\---------------------

 

Det var kontrollert kaos i den norske garderoben. Isak gjorde seg klar og så på Artisten, som varmet opp stemmen. - Høres som det går bra?  
Artisten nikket. - Kjennes sånn. Han smilte til Isak. - Uansett, så gjør du og de andre danserne en fantastisk jobb. Jeg kunne ikke hatt et bedre team. Eva og Vilde er helt nydelige.   
Eva samlet det lange håret sitt i en høy hestehale og pyntet den med et glitrende bånd. - Takk, sa hun enkelt. - Håper det blir enklere å få dansejobber når jeg får vist meg fram her.   
\- Jeg skal anbefale dere til alle jeg kjenner, sa Artisten og rakte fram hånden til en felles high five. 

Even hadde funnet plassen sin i den digre salen. Han satt langt bak sammen med flere norske tilskuere, men lyd og lys var perfekt. Snart ville de bli bedt om å slå av telefonen, og han skyndte seg å sende en melding til Isak. 

«sitter ganske langt bak med norsk flagg foran raden, men tviler på om du ser det. tenker på deg <3 tommel opp fra foreldrene mine (sendte dem bilde nå nettopp) og <3 <3 <3 fra meg. elsker deg uansett hva som skjer»

Isak rakk å lese meldingen før de gikk på scenen. Alt roet seg inni ham. Samme om stemmen til Artisten sviktet. Samme om han snublet og ødela for de andre. Samme hva som skjedde, så elsket Even ham.   
Fort tastet han: «takk <3 det betydde MYE å få vite det nå og jeg elsker deg også, samme hva som skjer»

 

 

OSLO

 

Potetgull og dip, smågodt og brus stod på bordet, og Eskild hadde lagt en flaske bobler i kjøleskapet. Så sikker var han på at det norske bidraget ville gå videre at han hadde satt fram de fineste glassene sine.   
\- Men jeg fatter altså ikke at Even og Isak er der! Fatter det ikke! Hvorfor har ingen av dem sagt noe??  
Noora fylte munnen med oransje krokodiller, og så på ham. - Akkurat derfor, fikk hun fram. - Dessuten har jo Even vært skikkelig sjuk. Langt nede. 

Dagen før hadde Eskild funnet alle Instabildene av Even og Isak, av sceneprøvene, og han hadde søkt og funnet alt som var å finne. Han hadde blitt sur fordi ingen hadde fortalt ham om noe av det, men etterpå hadde han likt alt han kunne like. - Jeg synes det er så rart at ingen av oss visste noe om at noen av dem skulle dit?   
\- Fikk melding fra Isak, sa Linn forsiktig. - Han ante ikke at Even skulle komme, de bare havnet på samme hotell.   
Eskild så lenge på henne. - Så DU får meldinger fra ham og ikke jeg?  
Linn bare nikket. - For han ville det skulle være litt hemmelig.   
Eskild samlet luft i munnen og slapp den sakte ut. - De havnet vel i samme seng, tenker jeg vi sier. Dette er det rareste jeg har vært med på. Men nå --  
Han skrudde opp volumet litt, og alle ble stille og fulgte med. 

LISBOA

 

To minutter før de started vekslet han blikk med Artisten, som nikket og ga Isak et hint av et smil. 

Fem minutter senere, da sangen var fremført og de var bak scenen igjen, brøt Artisten sammen i et voldsomt hosteanfall. - Faen, hvisket han. - Faen ...

 

OSLO

\- JESS!   
Eskild rakte armene i været da avstemningen var over. - Herregud så bra!   
Han hadde sittet helt ytterst på sofaen og bitt negler helt til resultatet var klart. - Å herreguuuud, jublet han. - Åh mai gådd! Så bra! Og Isak med blinkesko!   
Han fniste nesten og bablet videre. Noora klemte ham. - Natta Eskild. William kommer på lørdag, han skulle ha med seg sjampis, sa han.

 

LISBOA

Lørdag ettermiddag steg panikken i Isak. Han tekstet med Even hele tiden og ønsket bare at de kunne se hverandre, men det var ikke så lett. 

«dette går til helvete» tastet han med fem gråtesmileyer etter.  
«er det så ille med ham?»  
Isak sendte ham en selfie, i Artistens kostyme. Det var svar nok.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er livredd, men står imot stormen, og ting ordner seg.

OSLO

Eskild hadde invitert så mange at leiligheten var fylt til bristepunktet. Partyyyyy! Cocktails, snacks, alle hadde med seg noe, og bord og benker var fulle av godsaker. Sofaen var full, mange satt på gulvet - Noora satt i fanget til William på en stor pute og hadde det godt. Alle hadde fått utdelt skjemaer som Eskild og et par venner av ham hadde laget, der de kunne gi poeng for beste sang, beste kostyme, beste staging, mest sjarm, finest hår og flere andre ting. Stemningen steg. Og steg. De varmet opp med allsang av gamle Grand Prix-slagere, og Eskild var i slaget. 

Den nye tv-en stod på. Han kunne fortsatt ikke helt fatte at den var hans. Lydanlegget fungerte perfekt, og han dumpet ned på en pute på gulvet med en øl i hver hånd. Heldigvis hadde han husket å sende ut nabovarsel, og fru Johansen i første måtte antagelig beroliges med en blomsterbukett i morgen. Alt var perfekt!

Det plinget i Linns telefon, og hun sjekket den. 

Isak: «vær så snill å holde deg i nærheten av eskild, for dette kan bli heavy»

Typisk Isak å uttrykke seg så kryptisk. Hun sa ingenting, men fant en plass mellom Eskild og en jente med sjokkrosa hår. Rett foran henne satt William og Noora, og hun bøyde seg fram og klappet Noora på skulderen. - Det er et eller annet rart som skjer, hvisket hun og viste henne meldingen.  
Noora leste den. - Uansett er det ikke noe vi får gjort med det, hvisket hun tilbake. 

Eskild stappet i seg ostepop, lo og kommenterte alt som skjedde på tv-en, og noterte ivrig i det hjemmelagde skjemaet sitt. «Please welcome the artist from Norway» sa de elegante hostessene i kor, og Eskild la ned pennen et øyeblikk. Så stivnet han. Blikket hans ble glassaktig og han nærmest krøp nærmere tv-en. - Hva faen, hvisket han, og når Eskild hvisket på den måten ble Linn seriøst bekymret. Så så hun på tv-en og skjønte det hele. 

\-----------------

LISBOA

 

At det var kaos på pressekonferansen var å si det mildt. Nei, det norske bidraget hadde ikke vunnet. De var blitt disket, som reglene sa. Ingen brydde seg om vinneren, andre enn de fra hjemlandet hennes. Resten av reporterne - og dem var det mange av - ble stående og vente på Artisten - og på Isak. 

Han hadde gjort en god jobb, det visste han. Han hadde til og med spilt skuespill nok til selv å tro at han likte sangen. Fremføringen hadde sittet perfekt, alle bevegelser, minespillet, alt «satt». Da de gikk av scenen så Artisten på Isak. - Takk. Du reddet ræva mi nå, sa han hest og skurrete.  
Isak bråstoppet og gjorde noe han ikke hadde trodd at han hadde i seg -- han tok tak i armen til Artisten og dro ham noen meter unna.  
\- Gjør meg en tjeneste, sa Isak. - Nå som jeg har reddet ræva di. Slå opp med dama di og innrøm at du er gay.  
Artisten så på ham med et underlig blikk - først sint, så såret, og Isak vurderte et sekund å stikke av. Så sukket Artisten tungt og så ned. - Hvordan skjønte du det, spurte han lavt.  
Isak klemte ham. - Ikke så vanskelig. Gaydaren min slo ut for lenge siden. Slapp av, du ser ut som  
om det er verdens undergang.  
To store, brune øyne så inn i Isaks grønne. - For meg er det det. Det er bedre om jeg ikke gjør det. Folka mine ... fansen ...  
\- Da lever du på en løgn, sa Isak fast. - Er det det du vil?  
Han fikk ikke noe svar. 

Begge ble dratt med til pressekonferansen. Isak overlot til Artisten å forklare hva som hadde skjedd og hvorfor, men etter noen få minutter sviktet stemmen til Artisten fullstendig og alt som kom ut var hese pip. Det var en skog av mikrofoner foran dem, og Isak skjønte at han ble nødt til å overta.  
\- I did what I did to save his nice butt, sa han bare. - It was a great experience. I did my best and I am proud of it too. But please don't take it out on him. This would have been so fucked without eachother.  
Han husket ikke om han snublet i de siste ordene, men det summet i hodet hans av alt som hadde skjedd. Han var sulten og tørst, og da noen rakte ham en flaske vann drakk han den på styrten. Even --- hvor var Even? Isak lukket øynene, og først da merket han hvor sliten han var. 

\---------------

 

Even var kommet seg ut i den kjølige natteluften. Det var ingen vits å vente på Isak, så han gikk til hotellet og kom seg til køys, og fant nettbrettet for å sjekke norske aviser.  
«I did my best and we fucked eachother»

Serr??  
Even leste artikkelen en gang til og skjønte hvor føkka overskriften var. Engelsken til Isak kunne vært bedre, og det hendte han sa rare ting uten å være oppmerksom på det. 

Langt på natt kom han tuslende inn på rommet. Even våknet. - Alt okei med deg?  
\- Kunne vært bedre, kom det lavt fra Isak. - Jeg er glad vi skal hjem i morgen.  
\- Har lest alle nettavisene. Hva var det egentlig du sa? At dere knulla hverandre??  
Isak så på kjæresten sin. - Hæ?  
\- Det er det VG skriver, sa Even og viste ham overskriften. Isak gjentok for Even alt han hadde sagt. - De kommer til å kverke oss, mumlet han og krøp tett inntil Even. - Gaydaren din funka. Min har funka hele tiden. Han er skeiv som tårnet i Pisa, men er livredd for å innrømme det.  
Han strøk Even over baken under teppet. - Jeg er dritsliten, sa han og kysset Even lenge.  
\- Jeg trodde du var sliten, sa Even og fikk tak i pikken til Isak.  
\- Ja, men ikke så sliten!

\--------------------

Dagen etter var avisene fulle av Isaks innsats. Et par sladreblader skrev om Artisten - at han visstnok var kommet ut av skapet. Facebook summet. Instagram var smekkfull. Artisten sendte Isak et eneste ord: «Takk»

Idet de kom ut i ankomsthallen på Gardermoen, gnistret det i et blitzregn Isak aldri hadde opplevd. Grethe grep ham i den ene armen og en sikkerhetsvakt i den andre, og loset ham gjennom mengden. Han kunne ikke se hvor Even ble av, men ble stappet inn i en bil. Grethe så på ham. - Fy faen, Isak, jeg sa dere ikke skulle gjøre det! Hvorfor i helvete gjorde dere det?  
\- Skyld på han, ikke på meg! Det var hans ide, nei forresten, det var din! Lenge før vi dro!  
Luften gikk ut av henne. - Det var visst det. Men jeg hadde aldri trodd at dere kom til å gjøre alvor av det.  
\- Han greide jo ikke synge og noen måtte gjøre det.  
Grethe trakk pusten dypt og slapp den sakte ut igjen. Hun ristet på hodet. - Du er tøff, sa hun og videresendte en mengde e-mailer hun hadde fått. - Jobbtilbud til deg. Råder deg til å være kresen. Men for å si det sånn så slipper du å kjøpe First Price-mat på lenge, hvis du bruker vett. Du kan gå over til sushi og biff liksom.

Isak svelget. Så langt hadde han ikke tenkt. Han så nedover listen med jobbtilbud. - Allsang på Grensen kan du i hvert fall glemme, sa han bestemt. - Vg-lista?? Men jeg har jo bare den ene sangen og den er jo ikke min en gang ...  
\- Det fikser vi, sa hun.  
Han lente seg tilbake. Han hadde sovet litt på flyet med hodet mot Evens skulder. Dette ble for mye for ham. - Det kjennes så urettferdig, sa han lavt.  
Grethe klappet ham på armen. - Slapp av en stund. Men tenk på det. 

\--------------------

 

Det plinget inn en melding. 

Even: Jeg så du ble dratt inn i en bil, så jeg tok toget. Har med meg kofferten din. Alt bra med deg?  
Isak: ---  
Ja  
Even: Ble seriøst bekymret, det var jo helt surrealistisk  
Pappa henter meg på stasjonen, hvis du sier hvor du er så kan han hente deg også

\--------------------

 

To timer senere satt de rundt det store kjøkkenbordet hjemme hos Even og la i seg hjemmelagde kjøttkaker og brun saus og poteter. Isak nøt det. Ikke bare maten, men den rolige, behagelige stemningen. Han likte Evens foreldre - de var sånn som foreldre skulle være, de var der, tilstede for barna sine selv om barna var blitt voksne. Moren til Even strøk Isak over skulderen. - Bare spis, det er mer igjen i kjelen. Vi så deg på lørdag, du verden så flink du er til å synge!  
\- Det var jo ikke jeg som skulle sunget da.  
Hun smilte. - Nei, vi vet jo det. Men kanskje var det bra at det gikk som det gikk?

Hun satte en skål med Creme Brulee foran ham. Isak kakket hull på karamellokket og nøt desserten.  
\- Det er så godt å komme hit, sa han lavt. - Dere er så greie mot meg. Takk.  
\- Klart vi er greie mot deg, sa hun varmt. - Så mye som du betyr for sønnen min ... Det er ikke vanskelig å se. Har dere hatt det fint sammen der nede?  
Even skjøv skålen fra seg, han hadde spist opp alt og var sprekkmett. - Mamma, sa han og så på henne. - Det er Isak og meg nå.  
Under bordet fotflørtet han med Isak som rødmet litt.  
\- Du, det har jeg faktisk skjønt. Det er så godt å se deg glad, gutten min!

Isak ble med Even inn på rommet hans. Han var fortsatt fortumlet og forvirret etter alt som hadde skjedd de siste dagene. De lå tett sammen på den smale senga og bare var. - Må vise deg noe, sa Isak etter en stund, fikk fram telefonen og viste Even alle mailene med jobbtilbud. Even sa ingenting på en lang stund.  
\- Først, sa han sakte, - så synes jeg du skal tenke grundig gjennom hva du egentlig har lyst til. En kort karriere som popstjerne? En lenger karriere som karakterskuespiller? Begge deler? Eller noe helt annet? Studere videre, du som har så gode karakterer?  
Isak strammet grepet rundt kjæresten sin og trakk inn den gode duften som var Even. Ikke parfyme, ikke såpe, men en helt egen duft som var bare han. Isak elsket den duften. - Akkurat nå vil jeg bare ligge her.  
\- Vi kan det.  
\- Aller mest har jeg lyst til å dra et sted der ingen vet hvem jeg er, kom det fra Isak.  
\- Vi kan det også.  
\- Sikker?  
Even smilte. - Åtte timers biltur til en bitteliten hytte midt i skauen, ti minutters kjøring til nærmeste butikk, tohundre meter fra fjorden og den andre veien er det tohundre meter opp på en knaus for å få mobildekning. Solcellepanel. Utedass.  
\- Paradis... 

\--------------

 

Noen få dager senere stod Isak under en utendørs dusj med vann fra en tank med solvarmet regnvann. Han hadde aldri i sitt liv kjent seg så fri. Sist natt hadde han og Even ligget sammen i et knøttlite soverom på en altfor kort madrass, og han hadde sovet nesten ti timer med Evens armer rundt seg. Paradis, hadde han sagt uten å vite hvordan det var der, men han gjentok det for seg selv da han dro på seg en shorts - en olabukse han hadde klippet av beina på. Han hørte Even plystre på den forhatte Grand Prix-sangen der han kom opp bakken med et lite knippe fisk. - Middag, sa han muntert. Han var kledd som Isak, og ryggen hans var solbrent.  
\- Jeg elsker deg, sa Isak. - Kan vi bli her for alltid?  
Even gliste. - Jeg elsker deg også. Men du vil ikke være her om vinteren med orkan og snøfokk.  
Han la fra seg fisken og kysset Isak. - Nå blir du ikke kvitt meg, sa han enkelt.  
\- Vil ikke bli kvitt deg. Vil være sammen med deg for alltid.  
\- Selv om jeg blir dårlig igjen? For før eller senere blir jeg det.  
\- Ja, sa Isak fast. - For jeg vet hvordan du er da. Jeg kan takle det. 

De spiste stekt makrell og rømme med fingrene, for Even sa at det var akkurat sånn man skulle spise nyfisket makrell som krøllet seg i panna, og ikke på noen annen måte. Isak momset i seg fisken og dyppet den i feit rømme. - Jeg har tenkt, sa han.  
\- Au. Det går sakte og gjør vondt, flirte Even.  
\- Ikke ert. Men seriøst, en popstjerne med en eneste sang? Og skuespiller er noe man blir når det er det eneste man vil, og ikke kan tenke seg noe annet yrke.  
Even så på ham.  
\- Det er to av de mailene jeg skal takke ja til, sa Isak rolig, - og så går jeg tilbake til studiene til høsten. Den ene på grunn av deg, og den andre på grunn av mamma.  
\- Nå er jeg nysgjerrig.  
Isak puttet den siste fiskebiten i munnen og tørket fingrene på shortsen. - VG-lista på Rådhusplassen, sa han. - For din skyld. Og så har mamma et yndlingsprogram.  
Han så ned og Even flirte. - Seriøst? Du mener ikke ---?  
\- Eh jo. Jeg vet det er teit. Men det er for mammas skyld. Jeg har ikke gjort så mye for henne liksom.  
Even vippet på stolen og så ut av vinduet. - Kjæresten min på Allsang på grensen ... hallo!  
\- Men etter det igjen, så tenkte jeg at vi kunne finne en leilighet og flytte sammen. Hvis du vil.  
\- Hvis jeg vil ...  
Even så på ham på skrå. - På en betingelse.  
Isak så nysgjerrig på ham.  
\- At vi gifter oss. 

Det kjentes så riktig. Universitetet. Leilighet sammen med Even. Ekteskap. Er jeg blitt voksen, tenkte Isak.  
\- Vi kommer til å krangle.  
\- Helt sikkert.  
\- Og knulle.  
\- Definitivt!  
\- Og bare være. Sånn som her.  
Even holdt rundt ham. - Sånn som her. Oss to.  
\- Oss to mot verden.  
Da la Isak armene rundt nakken til Even. - Ja. Bare ja.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Livreddare for chatbilde <3


End file.
